Laughter Filled Winds
by SickReality
Summary: "What have you learned?" A question I still can't find an answer for.


My remake of my story "The Oblivion Crisis".

Hope it is better than the last one.

* * *

I remember when I use to sneak out of my cabin and go to the beach to relax. Now I had no reason to do such things. Everything was going great. There were no prophecies that predicted the end of the world, the two Camps were at peace, and Annabeth and I were together just like I had promised.

But here I was, doing what I did when I was younger. I only had on a white shirt and grey pants with Riptide in the left pocket, and a pack of Coke in my right hand. I was trekking toward the beach.

Dark waves lapped at the shore, but they weren't big and destructive. It seems that Poseidon was at peace too.

I sat down on the white sand, popping open a can of Coke and taking a long swig. Caffeine always seemed to always calm me down.

The sky glittered with a thousand constellations; all the ones Annabeth taught me. Sagittarius, Orion and all the others. It was so peaceful and somehow that brought up the utter happiness that I have felt since the end of the Giant War. I lost so much, but now... I'm happy. Just thinking about me being happy, makes me more happy...if that makes sense. And didn't I deserve it? Didn't I deserve this happiness after losing so much?

I don't really know, though. There is a change in me. I've felt it at the end of the war. It's the main reason why I am so happy.

Freedom.

I felt free, which didn't make any sense to me. I was never restraint from anything. There was also this burning hatred inside of me, that for some reason, made me bitter toward the gods.

I don't know.

I keep telling myself that all that matters is that I'm safe. Nothing could ruin this moment on this beach.

I misspoken.

The screech reached my ear. My eyes shot open and I turned and saw three Harpies glaring at me.

I totally forgot about them.

There was no thinking. I took off and ran.

Common sense would have told me to run past them and into my cabin. But for some reason, I was being stupid so I ran into the forest. I don't know why I did it. The forest was dangerous, especially at night. I couldn't see anything, just pure blackness. What I _could_ see was the eyes and claws of some monsters. I could also hear their growls. They were happy to have found a tasty demigod.

I pulled Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it. I breathe with relief, as I could now see in front of me. The monsters immediately backed off which I was happy about.

My happiness soon turned into confusion.

This part of the forest was strange. I have never seen it before, even after all those games of Capture the Flag. Strange fruit grew in a cluster of bushes. They looked like huge grapes, big and purple. There were also grey berries which I found weird.

What was even weirder was the bolder.

The bolder was pure white with smaller white stones around it. It was about 10ft tall with an aura of coldness. In the middle of that bolder, there was a strange symbol. It looked like a demonic symbol with a line going vertically and two lines coming out of it, curving at the ends. And a dot was in the middle.

"O".

That symbol was the letter "O".

I was surprised to found out that I could read it.

Besides the aura of cold around it, there was also a hum of magic coming of the stone. I stood there, gapping at the stone, wondering why it was here in the middle of the forest.

The symbol started to glow a bright red.

_Come..._ A voice said. It was super creepy, but at my hesitation, the symbol glowed brighter. I was shaking from the force of the magic that was emitting from the stone. What should I do? The voice said "Come". Come where?

I didn't have time to think about because just then I heard the screech and growls of what seemed like a thousand monsters. And I was scared.

I reached out and touched the stone.

Worst mistake ever.

I was thinking it would turn me invisible so I could sneak back to my cabin. I was thinking that maybe it would teleport me somewhere safe. I was not thinking that it would burn the living crap out of my hand.

It burned so bad and just when I was about to scream, the red light glowed brighter.

And I did.

I screamed as the red light covered me, my hand still burning, and my vision turning white.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it.

:)


End file.
